


next generaration

by 9cats6



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9cats6/pseuds/9cats6
Summary: 15 years after jackie lynn thomas disappeard with out a trace a half human/serpentin comes to earth after he's inrolled in earth school but he'll find anwsers about his parents past will he learn more about his mother and father then he hope to know but that may shatter what he know about his mother and father





	1. meeting the oc's

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story

name Cerberus Thomas

date of birth februry 16

his parents are Jackie and toffee

age 15

what he looks like Cerberus has blueish gray scales that cover he's body and mint green eyes blonde hair and claws on he's hands and feet freckles under his eyes a long tail and a reptilien face and very  sharp teeth  

personality clam and relaxed underhanded manipulative standoffish ruthless a natural born leader loving 

backstory cerberus is the only child of jackie and toffee jackie was 16 when she had him and lift with toffee after finding out she was pregnant after a difficult pregnancy Cerberus was born do to the stress of the pregnancy Jackie can no longer have children Cerberus has grown up with two loving parents.

 

name willow lucitor butterfly

age 10

date of birth may 2

parents tom lucitor and star butterfly

what willow looks like long pink hair and tiny horns pale skin three light blue eyes and sharp teeth flame cheek marks

willow's personality bubbly fun loving adventurous kind caring a little bit of a temper

willow is the oldest child of tom and star she was born two years after tom and star where married willow is just like star willow is a daddys girl even with all the royal duties her parents have the still find time to spend with there children

 

name rose diaz

age 10

date of birth december 25

parents marco diaz and janna ordonia

what rose looks like dark skin and brown eyes black hair

rose's personality she's every much a safe kid like her father was always worrying about anything that might be dangerous but is loyal caring and sweet

backstory rose is a only child for now her parents are very affectionate her dad is still a safe kid at heart so he's a lot over protective of her she vist star willow and tom a lot with her mother and father janna and marco bevlieve family is very important so they have a lot of family time they also opened there home to exchange students


	2. passion in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Toffee have a little fun and it leads to the conception of a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first lemon sorry if it's not good also this is my first story

Jackie p.o.v                            

As we kissed i felt him lift my shirt and remove it along with my bra then gently caress my back. as i sit on he's lap removing he's jacket tie and shirt and caressed his muscular abdomen i love. feeling him shiver under my touch. Toffee kissed down my neck going lower until he was between my breasts slowly going two the right one and kissing it. And massaging the other one i moaned in pleasure as he kissed licked and sucked my breast god i don't want him to stop he moved to my lift breast doing the some. getting me to moan for him again when he finally stop i was a panting mass. Blushing as i felt the hard bulge in he's paints getting off he's lap so he could stand up and undo his paints and take them off he's length spring out 9 in half inch's.Getting on my knee's i gently slide my hand down the side of his monsterhood getting a strong moan out of him soon had my hand around it moving up and down smiling as he painted and moaned licked the tip feeling. Toffee's hand go to the back of my head and push me down silently telling me what he wanted. After getting most of it in my mouth i began going up and down swirling my tongue around his monsterhood he began cursing as i want faster soon telling me how close he was. to finishing. Then pulled me off and throwing me on the bed pinning me under him god this is what i wanted him to do he  shoved it into me i screamed in both pain and pleasure it was my first time i know i was bleeding but didn't care each thrust into my body let me know i was his the sound he made with each thrust was a deep growling. after he gave one more violent thrust i had my first Orgasm he come inside me filling me with he's seed we laid there painting and sweating holding each other i love him

toffee's p.o.v 

as i kissed her and slowly lifted her shirt and removed along with her bra as i caressed her back as she sit on my lap removing my jacket shirt tie and abdomen Jackie is the only women how can make me shiver under her touch kiss down her neck going lower and lower until i was between her breasts slowly going to the right one i start kissing licking  sucking as i massage the other just so i can hear her moan for me i know she doesn't want me to stop i see it in her eyes i soon switch to the other when i finally stop she's a painting mass no matter how many times we do this i never get tired of seeing her blushing at feeling me get hard she gets off my lap so i can take my paints off i think about how beautiful she is as she gets on her knees she gently slide's her hand down the side of my monsterhood i give a strong moan she knows just how to touch me soon enough she's sucking me off after a while i can't hold it and pull her off and throw her on the bed and pin her under me i see the want in her eyes i shove my self in she feels incredible i hear her scream in pleasure and pain its not until i feel the blood that i realize I'm her first with each thrust into her i'm claiming her as mine and me her's no one else will ever have her the way i have no man will ever touch her like this as she orgasms i give one more violent thrust filling her with my seed implanting my child in her waiting and willing womb as we lay there painting and sweating holding each other i love her i don't know if we'll have a son or a daughter yet i know she'll become pregnant and i know i'll love our child just as much as i love her  

 

nine months later 

toffee p.o.v

now looking down at my sleeping new born son and wife i couldn't be happier with how that night turn out i love both of them more than anything in this or any other dimension but a small part of me does feel guilty for putting her through this at 16 and do to the complications from giving birth to a hybrid child and Jackie's Young age made it made itn impossible for her too bear any more children without killing her not to mention her family has disowned her when they found out but I know she doesn't blame me.and in the end us being together and have our beautiful son is worth it  

 

 

    

 

 


	3. 15 birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 years goes by in the blink of a eye

Cerberus p.o.v 

 

my 15 birthday mom said she has a surprise she and dad have already given me a ton of gifts but says this one will help  me make some friends i don't really understand why i need to make friends or hung out with kids my own age there immature and juvenile not like they would want to be my friends anyways i hear what call me when they think I'm listening mutt freak half breed thats what they call me my mom gets called worse though whore slut a monster's fuck toy i hate it my mom is non of those things i would much rather hung out with people like my dad who don't care about my heritage  but mom wants me to spend time with kids my own age and says that i need to be a kid once in a while enjoy myself i tried to tell her that i do enjoy myself but she just won't believe me and dads no help i know he and mom had a  huge argument about what ever her surprise for me I couldn't help but ease dropping sense they had the fight dads been more stoic and over protective of both mom and i and i rather pretend i don't hear them making up after words I'm never going to get the sounds of them doing it out of my head there is nothing worse than hearing your parents having make up sex....there sending me to earth to make friends and to school this is going to be interesting apparently I'm going to be staying with some people with the last name Diaz and mom knew them before i was born 

 

Jackie's p.o.v

 

my baby's 15th birthday it seem like only yesterday i found out i was pregnant with him then after 9 months I get to hold him in my arms i lift with toffee before anyone else know i was pregnant with Cerberus he's so much like toffee if cerberus didn't have my blond heir and mint green eyes everyone would think he was toffee's clone not that thats a bad thing mind you but Cerberus needs to act like a kid once in a while he acts so grown up i  worry about him he refuse to try and make friends i know he most have hard what people say about him and about me i wish he wouldn't listen to them i know what they call me a whore a slut and a monster's fuck toy and what they accuse toffee of thats why sending Cerberus to earth is a good idea he can make friends he's going to echo creek it will be easier for him to make friends there and I've already asked for a specific family to be his host family i just hope Angie and Raphael dodn't have heart attacks when they meet Cerberus i never told anyone why i lift hell i didn't have the courage to beak up with that cheating jerk Marco i just run when i found i was carrying toffee's baby I'll never forget that smug smile toffee had when he found out he was going to be a father and a small part of me wish's i had said goodbye to mr Diaz and Miss Diaz and to my family and friends instead of just leaving but telling Cerberus we're sending him to Earth was hard but he took at better then we hope he would

 

toffee p.o.v 

 

Cerberus is turning 15 to day our only child is turning 15 it seem like only yesterday i get Jackie pregnant with him but its a bitter sweet day were sending him to school on earth I'll  admit Jackie has a point its a good place for him to make friend and get an education Cerberus needs to make friends and learn to get along with people besides friend Jackie and i have here and get him away from the idiots who can't let it go that Jackie is human and I'm a monster and Cerberus is both he's our son after all I've had to bush a few heads together in the past for what they've said about Jackie and Cerberus i couldn't believe when Jackie told me she  thought we should send Cerberus to earth to get a education and to make friends i was ok with that but the minute she said that little pest of a ex of hers parents would make a good host family we get into a three hour argument over that but what happened at the end of the argument was the only reason she win i can't say that it wasn't enjoyable because it was very enjoyable that women is a minx when it comes to getting what she wants  for me and telling Cerberus was hard but he took the news will 


	4. family dinner

Jackie's p.o.v 

 

tomorrow my little Cerberus is going to earth so tonight I'm going to make his favorite meal witch means I'll be in the kitchen all day witch i love and where going to spend time as a family some how i still can't believe its been that long sense I've seen anyone i know back then 15 years is a long time i sometimes wonder if my friends even know why i lift my family did dinner is quieter then it has have ever been until Cerberus asks why we've never gone to visit earth or my family and how i know the family he's staying with i tell him that we've never had a reason to go and i know the family because i was friend with there son his name was Marco but just grow apart we wanted different things in life the something happened with my family  toffee mumbles something under his breath when i say Marco's name at the mentioned of my family toffee snapped his Fork in half  Cerberus lets it drop after that i don't think i'll have the heart to tell him that my family disowned me after finding out i was pregnant with him and toffee was the father

 

toffee pov 

 

Jackie will be in the kitchen all day and Cerberus is packing so this leaves me alone with my thoughts my son is leaving to go to earth even though this is going to be good for him hopeful its still hard it seems like only yesterday i claimed Jackie as mine and we started a family it doesn't fell like 15 years has gone by time is moving to fast at this point theb dinner is quit something its never been before i imagine this is what it will be like with Cerberus gone my thoughts are cut shot by Cerberus  questioning why we have never gone to earth before now and why he doesn't  knows the other side of the family his mother's side of the family why he's never meant them or why he isnt staying with them Jackie said she know there son before she meant me and then says he's name i accidentally snapped my fork in half i quickly hid my disdain for the Diaz boy the cheater and her so called family who abandoned her after finding out about our relationship and that she was caring my child I'm happy she was able to tell him at lest half the truth i know it still hurts her that her own family disowned her

 

 

Cerberus pov

 

I'm leaving tomorrow I've get everything i need packed mom will probably go out of her way to make tonight special for us dinner as never been so quite i decide to brake it with some questions I've had for a while why we've never gone to earth before witch never really  bothered me before now and how did mom know the family i'd be staying with but the one question that I've always wonder about was why I've never meant my mothers side of the family only my fathers side moms  answers we're simple at best and didn't give me a lot to go on i only let it go because of how hurt mom  looked when i brought up her family and dad snapped a stainless steel Fork in half


	5. Going to Earth

Cerberus pov

So to day i go to Earth I'm nervous, frightened and excited this is my first time away from home and my family I know little about earth only that it's my mother's home dimension and I'll be going to the same school she did and living in the same city she did a place called Echo Creek and staying with the parents of some one she knew mom never told me way she lift only that she needed a change but I feel there was more to it than that it doesn't take a genius to figure out she was young when she had me maybe that's why she won't talk about why she left I guess I'll find out soon enough I wish i had been able to get a good nights sleep but hearing my parents making love half the night killed any hope of sleep  i guess thats thing to look forward to is not having to hear them nearly every night after getting ready I join my parents in the living room and dad cuts a portal open here we go

Jackie pov

This is the day my baby is going to Earth to make friends and get a education I'm not going to lie I never thought I would be sending my son to the Place i abandoned so long ago I sometimes wish I had told Cerberus about why I lift but that's not a conversation I'm ready to have with him i Know Raphael and Angie will take good care of him I don't really know if he'll meet Marco God I hope not Cerberus doesn't need to meet that self-absorbed cheating jerk I need to get ready but I'm a little tired From last night after showering and dressing I realize it's only 5 a.m. I'm tired but not tired at the same time going down to the living room to wait I take out one of the photo albums the first picture is of toffee and my wedding I was 5 months pregnant with Cerberus the next few our of my baby shower after that they follow my pregnancy and the one after that is the one I love the most it's funny it's not my best photo my hair is a mess I'm covered in sweat lying in a hospital bed looking like just went through hell and toffee's standing beside me looking down lovingly at the little bundle in my arms as I hold our baby our little Cerberus my own expression in the picture is one of pure love after that the pictures follow all the major and minor events in our lives I feel a few tears rolled down my cheeks I know Cerberus is going to be ok but he's still my baby I feel two strong arms around me I cuddle in to his hold I love so much i know toffee made me immortal like him but i don't think he knows i know what he did but thats not a conversation for right now Cerberus comes down stairs a few minutes later I guess it's time to go Toffee cuts open a portal

 

Toffee pov

I felt Jackie tossing interning most of the night even after we made love witch usually tires out pretty good I know she nervous about Cerberus going to Earth even if It was her idea I know she's scared of Cerberus getting hurt but she's doing the right thing it around 5am I feel her get up and get ready for The day the only reason i don't stop her is It's taking more courage for her to get up and go back to the dimension that holds so many memories both good and bad I fell back asleep for a short time but I can't sleep with out her beside me I try for a while before giving up and letting my mind wonder to the days before Cerberus was born i think about the stupid young.man Marco how broke her heart by his unfaithfulness and a tiny part of me thanks him because if he had been faithful I wouldn't have her and our son I wouldn't have all the wonderful memories or the family i decide to shower and get dressed after that I go down stairs to see my Jackie look at the photo album my favorite picture is the one taken right after Cerberus was born Jackie had never looked more beautiful than in that moment and I have never been nore proud to be with someone then I was in that the minute I got to see our child the symbol of our love and as I walked up behind her in our living room and wrap my arms around her i know i had made the right choice and I'lll her some day that I made her immortal like me but for now I just want to hold her funny she hasn't figured it out yet she should look like a 25 year old but she still hasnt noticed she looks 16 Cerberus comes to the living room I guess it's time I cut open a portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I'm going to try harder I've had a bit of writer's block


	6. A different family

Toffee pov 

 

After stepping through the portal and arriving on Earth I see how little has changed in 15 years the same school the same amount of teenagers running around and the same feeling in the air kids look over at jackie who seems to be Frozen in a trances and I gently put my arm around her to remind her I'm for for her we walk to the principal's office surprisingly skeeves still works here we begin the paperwork Jackie asks when Raphael and Angie will be picking up Cerberus skeeves looks over nervously At me and says that do to a family emergency that they want be able to take Cerberus but not to worry there son Marco and his wife Jenna will be his host family my blood boils but it's Jackie who yells at him do you mean that Marco Diaz and his wife will be in charge of keeping my son safe and giving him a home for the school year the Fury in her eyes is a enough to make evern me afraid

 

Jackie pov

When we get to Earth I can't help but freeze up nothing's changed thats when the memories come flooding back the school is exactly the same as it was 15 year's ago the only difference is the kids I feel Toffee wrap a strong protective arm around me I slowly come out of my shock as we walk to the principal's office Mr. Skeeves is still the principal toffee and I begin to sign the paperwork I can't help ask when Angie and Raphael will be picking up Cerberus I really want to talk to them again to my surprise they had a family emergency to take care of and can't take him in to my complete horror and anger he says Marco Diaz will be looking after my son I yell absolutely not  and and ask what does he mean Marco Diaz is going to take care of my son i dommand another host family mr. Skeeves answer there is no other host family available this is my  nightmare come true I guess toffee and I'll be talking to marco then


	7. Marco

Marco POV

Okay so my parents had a major emergency with my little brother Marco jr and they need someone to take the exchange student they were going to take in apparently the kids mother know my family and asked for my parents specifically I literally had no idea who the kid was or why my mom and dad we're so insistent I be the one to take him Jenna's happy about it and rose is ecstatic to having a new friend some one she can hang out with besides willow how is Tom and Stars daughter as I pull into the parking lot of the old high school the first thing I notice is how everyone is just starting at principal office where a lot of yelling is coming from while I'm walking to the principal's office I hear a few people talking about the cute new lizard boy witch is really confusing most be a new bond or something before I open the door I hear what most be one of the parents going off about the new living arrangements for her son how I've never hard so many curse words and my name in the some sentence the door i see the last person I spect be there a person I've wanted to apologize to for a long time Jackie Lynn Thomas but it can't be her can it she been missing 15 years she doesn't look a day older than 16 the age she was when she disappeared she with some lizard guy who I'm guessing is her husband judging by the matching wedding rings and the kids father see theb15 year old lizard boy with blond heir and mint green eyes and bluish gray scales when ten spots he most likely jackie and the lizard guys son


End file.
